


Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Caught, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Girl sweaters and super tight jeans I get - I mean, I don't, but whatever - but girl underwear? What's up with that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place late season one. Title is from "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects. This was the fic that would. not. end. Leave it to us to start a short PWP about Puck liking Kurt in lady underpants and turn it into the never-ending Puck and Kurt Insult Each Other While They Do It show.

Kurt feels absolutely disgusting. He knows that logically sweating is good for you. It flushes out toxins and releases endorphins and all that, but it just feels so _gross_. He's practically crawling in his skin by the time he's sure the boys' locker room is finally empty, and he's barely inside the door before he starts to undress out of his Cheerios uniform, reaching into his locker for his change of clothes. He never has to wait long for the football players and other male Cheerios to leave, because most guys want to get out of there as fast as they can (and they certainly don't care about their skin care regimes as much as they should), but today he's extra eager to get changed and get home so he can take a shower in his own bathroom.

Kurt pulls on his underwear (well, okay, _panties_ ), letting his fingers linger over the red lace and satin before he makes himself stop. The last thing he needs right now is to walk out of the boys' locker room with a hard-on, and he can already feel the heat stirring as his fingers brush over the shape of his cock through the silky material.

Kurt shakes his head and starts humming, and he doesn't realize he's not alone in the locker room until Puck drops his football helmet behind Kurt and says, "Whoa, dude."

Kurt gasps, grabbing his bookbag and holding it in front of himself, backing up until the bare skin of his back hits the cold lockers behind him. "No. No, you're not supposed to be here."

Puck raises his eyebrows. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Puckerman, please," Kurt groans, his face flooding with heat. Maybe Puck didn't see. Maybe he was just commenting on the fact that Kurt never, ever lets anyone else see him less than half-dressed.

"Girl sweaters and super tight jeans I get - I mean, I don't, but whatever - but girl underwear? What's up with that?"

Or maybe not.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," Kurt snaps, flustered and not really thinking clearly. "It's not-- you're not going to tell anyone, right?"

Puck seems to be considering it, just staring at Kurt kind of wide-eyed, and Kurt stares back pleadingly. He doesn't even want to imagine the kind of shit bullies will give him if this gets around the school, oh _god._

"Nah, dude, I'm not gonna," Puck finally says, his voice scratchy. "That's-- whatever, you know? If that's your thing, okay."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Puck's still just staring at him, though, and not _leaving_ , so Kurt says, "Do you mind--"

"Right," Puck says quickly, picking up his helmet and walking back by the showers. Kurt's still blushing when he hurries to pull on the rest of his clothes, leaving quickly before he runs into Puck again.

-

Kurt doesn't even think about wearing panties again for the rest of that week - sticking with his briefs instead and changing in the locker room stalls just in case - but after the Gaga-themed empowerment and his cheerleading Nationals win, he's starting to feel confident again, proud of who he is no matter what Finn or any other simple-minded bullies have to say. Which is how he makes the mistake of sitting on a locker room bench in his robe after a shower, about to pull on a pair of purple plaid panties, all edged in lace and cut high enough on his ass that it made Kurt flush to look at himself in the mirror when he wore them the first time.

"Are those new?" Puck asks, and Kurt stands up and turns around quickly, holding the panties behind his back. Not _again_.

"What are you-- I'm not going to answer that!" Kurt hisses, and Puck steps closer, dropping his gym bag. He's already changed back into jeans and a t-shirt and Kurt's just in his robe, painfully aware of how naked he is underneath it, the panties still scrunched up in his fist behind his back.

"Okay, look, Hummel. I'm gonna be straight with you."

"I sincerely doubt that," Kurt says faintly, pressing himself as far back against the lockers as he can.

"I can't stop thinking about you and that damn underwear, and-- and about how good your ass looked when you were just standing there. Shit, Kurt."

"Puckerman," Kurt tries, eyes wide because Puck just keeps getting closer and Kurt doesn't know if he should try to shove him away or just wait to see what Puck does.

"No, just wait and hear me out, okay?" Puck says, clearing his throat and walking forward slowly. Kurt's half expecting him to hold his hand out, like Kurt is a scared puppy. "I can't stop thinking about it, and it's weirding me out, right? So I figure I just need to... see it again. Then I'll get over it."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Kurt says.

"Yes it does," Puck says, rolling his eyes. "It's like, the first time was an accident, right? So this time if it's on purpose, it won't be a surprise and then I won't be all confused and turned on."

"That still makes _no_ sense," Kurt says, his voice coming out a little strangled when his brain registers that Puck was _turned on by him_. "Just leave, Puck. If you're that hard up, just google pictures of guys in women's underwear, okay?"

"I tried that, it doesn't work," Puck says, shrugging and actually looking a little sad. Kurt wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "Look, come on, just... let me see, okay? Just put them on, and let me see you put them on and look and stuff, and then we'll both go our separate ways and nothing will be weird."

"Sure, not weird at all," Kurt mutters, wondering what's wrong with himself that he's actually considering doing this. Puck sounds earnest enough to be telling the truth but Kurt is still way out of his league, thinking about letting someone else see him like this at _all_ , much less doing it.

If he's being honest with himself, though, the attention _is_ kind of nice. Puck's still a guy, after all, and if he hadn't been such a jerk Kurt probably would've fallen as hard for Puck as he did for Finn. And even now, Puck's proven himself loyal to glee club, or at least as loyal as Noah Puckerman gets, and if a guy friend is really this desperate to see Kurt in his underwear, well. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for Kurt to give him what he wants. Sort of like a dry run for the day when some hot guy is _actually_ interested in Kurt.

When Puck doesn't move away, Kurt takes a deep breath and says, "So you just want me to--"

"Put them on."

"I'm naked under this robe," Kurt says slowly, his face flushing, but Puck just stares at him expectantly.

"Yeah, and? I'm asking you to put _on_ clothes, dude, why is this a problem?"

"You are so-- ugh," Kurt groans, finally bringing his arm out from behind his back, the underwear still clutched tight in his fist. "So do I just--"

"Can I?" Puck asks, voice low, and Kurt looks up quickly, his eyes wide and his stomach dropping, leaving him feeling a little sick.

"Oh my god, you're messing with me, aren't you? This is a joke to you. I _knew_ it, you're just going to tell everyone, shit. Shit shit _shit_." Kurt makes to walk away but Puck grabs his wrist, his eyes big and earnest in a way that's making Kurt not want to believe Puck is just in this to humiliate him.

"Kurt, c'mon, this isn't-- you don't know how much I've been thinking about you lately," Puck finishes quietly, looking around the locker room even though it's still as empty as before and then stepping closer to Kurt, backing him up against the lockers again. "Every single night since. I try to think about a girl but then it's just you, you in those fucking panties."

Kurt's breath catches a little in his throat. He can smell Puck's generic soap and shampoo, he's standing so close, and Kurt's intensely disappointed in himself for being a little turned on by it.

"I'm still a boy. I have a _penis_ , Puck," Kurt mumbles.

"Yeah, and my dick apparently doesn't care about that, okay?" Puck says roughly, and when his fingers brush over Kurt's closed fist, Kurt's whole body jerks. He doesn't move as Puck takes the panties from him, though, looking down at them and then back up at Kurt's face. "You're not gonna hit me when I do this, right?"

"I might hit you if you don't hurry up before I decide this entire situation is too ludicrous to handle and leave," Kurt says in a rush. Puck nods dumbly and scrambles with the belt on Kurt's robe, untying it and pushing the robe back over his shoulders without hesitating. His fingers brush over Kurt's bare skin and it makes Kurt shiver, biting into his lip because making any kind of noise would make this too real, way weirder than it already is. He pointedly doesn't look as Puck kneels down in front of him, but Puck's close enough that he can feel Puck's breath brush across the light hairs on his thighs. Kurt feels ridiculously exposed like this, with the robe open and his skin covered in goosebumps and his cock _right there_ , but if Puck is weirded out he's doing a good job of hiding it.

Kurt wants to say something judgmental about the myriad of disease Puck is undoubtedly exposing himself to by kneeling on the locker room floor, but then Puck's hand wraps around his ankle, warm and a little rough, and Kurt lets out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. Puck lifts Kurt's foot up and guides it through the leg hole of the panties before reaching for his other foot, giving it the same treatment and grumbling a little when Kurt's shower shoes catch at the elastic. Puck pulls the panties up Kurt's calves, his fingers trailing up the outside of Kurt's legs. They dip into the crook of Kurt's knees and Kurt shivers again before he can stop himself.

"Yeah?" Puck says with a grin, and Kurt rolls his eyes, feeling his face heat up.

"Just get on with it, Puck," Kurt says, his voice noticeably a little deeper. As much as he'd like to ignore it, Kurt's half-hard and the way Puck's fingers stroke up the back of Kurt's thighs isn't helping. Kurt just hopes Puck doesn't say anything. Or that he at least doesn't get any harder. because it's not like he can hide, what with Puck kneeling right there in front of him. God, how is this Kurt's life?

"Stop rushing me, shit," Puck mumbles. "I've thought about this, okay?"

"Leave it to you to want to put underwear _on_ someone," Kurt says to try to break the tension. "Isn't it usually the other way around?"

"I already explained that. Not that you'd know any better, virgin," Puck says, and Kurt feels entirely justified in kicking Puck dangerously close to his dick. Puck glares at him, but he gets Kurt back when the panties are high enough that Puck has to slow down and carefully pull them up over Kurt's cock. Kurt feels his face get hotter but Puck's expression is bordering on smug as he tugs at the waistband of the panties until Kurt's cock is straining to the side, tucked away inside the soft material.

Puck smooths his hands over Kurt's hips, settling back to sit on heels and look in a way that makes Kurt want to squirm, and somehow Kurt feels even _more_ exposed than he did when he was actually naked.

"Dude," Puck says, still staring, "what's it feel like?"

"Like I'm wearing women's underwear and you're staring at me," Kurt says automatically, rolling his eyes when Puck glares at him. "It feels... I don't know. I like the way they feel and look and I like wearing them and knowing that no one else knows, mostly," Kurt says, avoiding Puck's eyes.

"But I know," Puck says, reaching forward and stroking his fingers over the material of the panties where it's stretched across Kurt's hips. His eyes are big and dark and it's almost more than Kurt can handle right now.

"Stop that," Kurt says, wincing when his voice comes out hoarse. "I-- I never said you could touch."

"Can I touch?" Puck asks immediately, smirking up at him. Kurt's first thought is to say no. He _should_ say no. He's still not entirely convinced this isn't all some really specific wet dream-slash-nightmare, but Puck's stroking his fingers along the elastic waistband of the panties now, where it digs into the soft skin of Kurt's lower stomach, and no one's ever touched Kurt like this, _ever_ , and Kurt can't quite bring himself to make Puck stop.

"Whatever," he says, trying to come off dismissive even though Puck's still staring right at his cock and Kurt knows he's just getting harder and harder, unable to resist the way heat prickles up his spine from the touch of Puck's fingers.

"How does it fit?" Puck asks, trailing his fingers over the hard line of Kurt's cock in the panties, not seeming to care when Kurt gasps and his hips jerk. "And dude, when did your dick get so big?"

"Oh my god, this is not my life," Kurt breathes out, letting his head thunk back against the lockers.

"I'm just _asking_. But seriously, dude, when you're all the way hard does it just, like... stick out of the top?"

When Kurt looks down Puck is licking his lips and Kurt feels a fresh wave of heat flood his face. He's not sure how there's any blood left for him to blush, considering how hard he is. "Why are you suddenly obsessed with my dick, Puckerman? I thought this was about the panties?" Kurt snaps.

"Yeah, well, your dick is _in_ the panties," Puck says slowly, like Kurt's an idiot for not getting it, and he presses his fingers in more firmly against Kurt's cock in a way that makes Kurt dig his teeth into his bottom lip, hard enough to sting. "Do you jerk off while you wear these?"

"Do I-- How is it possible that you just keep getting creepier and creepier? I'm not answering these questions," Kurt says, and he's about to push Puck's hand away when Puck curls his fingers under the waistband of the panties and pushes them down just enough that the head of Kurt's cock is exposed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt yelps, slapping at the top of Puck's head.

"I have no idea, so just shut up and go with it, okay? I can't believe that _you're_ the one freaking out about this," Puck snaps.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're gay," Puck says, glaring up at Kurt. "Don't get pissy because I'm stating the obvious."

"Funny how I'm the gay one and you're the one on your knees staring at my cock," Kurt shoots back, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't you just--" Puck starts, sitting back on his heels and groaning.

"I think I've been very accomodating," Kurt points out. "Seeing as how I'm standing here in women's underwear and letting you perv all over me."

"Oh just _shut up_ ," Puck groans, jumping to his feet so quickly that Kurt barely has time to flinch when Puck pushes him back against the lockers.

"If you're going to punch me, please don't break my nose," Kurt says in a rush, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable. Puck's pressed in close against him, his breath coming out in harsh-sounding pants, and Kurt really just wishes Puck would get it over with already so he can put his damn clothes back on.

"I'm not going to _punch_ you, fuck," Puck says, his breath hot across Kurt's cheek. "I thought you were smart."

"What?" Kurt asks, blinking his eyes open. "What are you even--" Puck cuts him off by sliding his leg between Kurt's, the denim of his jeans rough on Kurt's exposed skin, and then Puck's cock is pressing into Kurt's hip and Puck's _staring_ at him, his eyes dark and intent.

"Oh," Kurt says. "That is not what I was expecting."

"I'm getting that, yeah," Puck says with a grin, his hand trailing down Kurt's side to brush his fingers over Kurt's panties. "So are we doing this?"

"What exactly is it that we're going to do?" Kurt asks, his voice gone even higher than usual.

"Oh come _on_ ," Puck groans, shifting his hips until their cocks are lined up, his jeans rough against the head of Kurt's cock, still sticking out from the waistband of the panties. "I figured the whole getting off thing would be easier with two guys. Are we going to have to talk about our feelings and shit, or can we just do this?"

"Gee, with sweet talk like that I'm not sure how I can refuse," Kurt says, trying to keep his breathing as even as possible with Puck rocking his hips forward.

"Just--" Puck doesn't even bother to finish, and Kurt's still trying to figure out when exactly this turned from Puck's misguided curiosity into them getting off together when Puck turns his head and presses his lips to Kurt's, firm and a little too dry. When he pulls back Kurt slowly opens his eyes, staring up at Puck. "Okay?"

"What--" Kurt starts, but then Puck's rolling his eyes and leaning back in to kiss Kurt again, moving his lips this time so that Kurt finds himself kissing back before he realizes what he's doing. Puck brings his free hand up, cupping the back of Kurt's head and kissing hard enough that Kurt's glad to have the lockers behind him and-- it's _nothing_ like kissing Brittany. Kurt's stomach twists up hotly, his hips twitching forward to press against Puck's as Puck licks into Kurt's mouth before pulling back.

Kurt blinks up at Puck slowly and then says, "Oh. That's-- okay."

"Awesome," Puck says with a grin. "Get ready to have your world _rocked_ by Puckzi--"

"But don't do that," Kurt says quickly, leaning in to kiss Puck so he can't say anything else stupid. And Kurt has to remember this trick for the future, because sure enough, Puck shuts up and starts kissing Kurt back again. It feels dirtier this time, one of Puck's hands cupping Kurt's hips and stroking at the soft material of the panties while he keeps pressing his tongue into Kurt's mouth, but it just makes Kurt's stomach twist up tighter, tilting his hips into Puck's hand and moaning when Puck's other hand slides down Kurt's back to grip his ass.

"Oh my god," Kurt breathes into Puck's mouth, and he ignores Puck's wide grin and tilts his head to the side, closing his eyes as Puck starts to kiss his neck. Everything's happening so _fast_ , and Kurt knows he's fully hard now, torn between squirming back against Puck's hand on his ass and rocking his hips forward so his cock brushes against Puck's hard-on through his jeans. He doesn't know how Puck is still okay with this, but as Puck opens his palm wide over Kurt's ass and pushes his body closer to grind their hips together, Kurt decides he's not going to question it. Especially not if Puck keeps doing whatever the fuck he's doing with his mouth on Kurt's neck that feels _incredible_.

"Yeah, you like that, baby?" Puck asks against his neck, and Kurt groans.

"What did I say about shutting up?" Kurt gasps as Puck's teeth scrape down his throat.

"Whatever," Puck says, his voice coming out rough and low in a way that goes straight to Kurt's cock, no matter what stupid things he's saying. "Fuck, you're hard."

"I've _been_ hard," Kurt says, only blushing a little bit to say the words out loud, because really, it's not like Kurt has a lot left to be ashamed of. "And like you're not," he adds, pointedly shifting forward until Puck's cock is pressing against him.

"Then why are we still talking instead of doing something about it?" It's the first sensible thing that's come out of Puck's mouth so far, so Kurt pushes his insecurities to the back of his mind and goes for it, reaching for Puck's belt buckle and getting his fly open. Kurt's reaching to push his panties down when Puck grabs his hands, squeezing around his wrists.

"No," Puck says, his voice still rough. "Leave them on."

"Don't-- don't get them messy," Kurt mumbles as Puck shoves his jeans down to his thighs and then goes for his own underwear. Kurt can't quite help it when he says, "Nice briefs, did your mom buy them in the toddler section?" It's not Kurt's fault, though, because Puck's underwear has _Speed Racer_ on it.

"No, asshole, she got them in the regular underwear section," Puck says as he pushes them down, and Kurt desperately wants to remark on the fact that Puck's mom still buys his underwear, but then Puck's reaching into Kurt's panties and wrapping his hand around Kurt's cock, and all coherent thought just kind of flies out of his brain.

"You're thick," Puck says, almost in awe, squeezing Kurt's cock as he pulls it out from the panties. Heat shoots straight down into Kurt's stomach and he bites back a groan, hips arching forward. "It's a shame you're wasting it, girls love that."

"So do guys," Kurt assures him, his breath hitching because Puck is still _touching his cock_. He rolls his eyes when Puck pulls a face, though. "Puckerman, you do realize that you just complimented my dick, like, five seconds ago, and are now acting grossed out that guys might like it, right?"

"Stop talking, this is getting confusing," Puck huffs out, and Kurt really can't argue when Puck pushes his hips forward and wraps his hand around both of their cocks. Kurt gasps, his hips jerking forward and his stomach drawing up tighter at the feel of Puck's cock pressed against his, warm and big and _real_. Puck grins at him, starting to jerk them both off.

"Don't you get cocky," Kurt says around a groan, wondering how this can feel a thousand times better just because it's someone else's hand jerking him off.

"Dude," Puck says with a breathless laugh. " _Cocky_."

"Oh shut up," Kurt says with a short laugh, his head falling back against the lockers. Puck goes for his neck immediately, kissing and licking and _sucking_ in a desperate way that has Kurt squeezing his eyes shut and trying to bite back his moans. It just shouldn't _feel_ this good, especially not with Puck, but it _does_ , and Kurt whines and rocks his hips forward.

"You never answered me," Puck says into his ear as he kisses his way up Kurt's jaw.

"About what?" Kurt groans out. He's tired of talking, especially now that he knows Puck can do far, far better things with his mouth. God, Kurt is going to be getting off to the memory of this for _weeks_.

"Do you jerk off while you wear them?" Puck asks, kissing at his ear. Kurt shivers embarrassingly, and he can feel Puck's smile against his skin when he does it again, sliding his free hand down the back of Kurt's panties and grabbing at his ass, pulling him closer. "Tell me."

"Yes," Kurt says, his hips jerking forward when Puck's fingers drag roughly at the underside of his ass. Kurt's never been more appreciative of callouses. "I jerk off in them."

"Do you come?" Puck asks, panting harshly in Kurt's ear as his hand speeds up around their cocks.

"Of course I come," Kurt says, "that's the point of jerking off."

"Why are you so _bad_ at this?" Puck says with a laugh, squeezing around Kurt. "Fucking tell me about it. Tell me how you jerk off, and what it feels like."

Kurt bites back a whine as Puck's thumb rubs roughly under the head of his cock. "I just-- I like the way it feels. Against my skin. They're softer than guy's underwear and the lace--"

"Yeah, tell me about the lace," Puck groans, biting at the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt jerks forward, surprised at sharp jolt of pleasure it sends down his spine. "Like that?" Puck asks, his voice rough and deep as he leans back and spits down between them.

"Oh _gross_ ," Kurt says, his nose wrinkling up, but it does make the slide better. Puck's hand moves faster over their cocks now, the head of his nudging up under Kurt's as he snaps his hips up into his hand.

"The lace," Puck reminds Kurt, biting at that same spot, a little harder this time. Kurt whines out loud at the hot sting of Puck's teeth and tilts his head to the side, stretching his neck out. The thought of having marks later, _hickeys_ , doesn't bother Kurt as much as it should - in fact, it just makes Kurt's stomach twist up tighter, makes him let out a shaky breath when Puck sucks over the bite mark.

"It kind of itches," Kurt says. He tries to laugh but it comes out more like a groan. "The lace, I mean, it's a little itchy but I like it. That way I can't forget they're there. That I'm wearing them."

"When you're in class?" Puck pants. Kurt shivers and lets his hips move with Puck's, both of them trying to push their cocks through the tight circle of Puck's fist now.

"Everywhere," Kurt breathes out, hands reaching up to settle on Puck's broad shoulders, just holding on. Puck doesn't yell at him for it so Kurt loops his arms around Puck's neck, tilting his head back while Puck sucks at his throat. "All day long. _God_ , Puck, you're--"

"Yeah," Puck says in a low voice, and then he's surging forward and kissing Kurt, _hard_ , his lips rough and big as they move with Kurt's. Kurt digs his nails into Puck's shoulder and Puck grunts against his mouth, his hips snapping up. It figures Puck would like it rough. Kurt's curious, now, so he lets his nails trail down Puck's back a little, grinning when Puck stops kissing him to drop his head down to Kurt's shoulder.

"Fuck," he says breathlessly as Kurt trails his nails back up. "You should stop doing that or I'm going to--" Puck breaks off when Kurt scratches up his neck and over the stubble at the back of his head, and then suddenly Puck's letting go of their cocks, grabbing at Kurt's thighs and shoving him up against the lockers until he's pinned there, his legs wrapping around Puck's hips to keep him up.

"What," Kurt gasps out. "Puck, what the--"

"I said you should stop that," Puck says, his voice low and dangerous and almost a growl, and Kurt hates himself a little for the sudden twist of heat in his stomach, the way his cock just _throbs_. Puck's staring at him darkly, his hips starting to rock slowly up, his cock rubbing over the panties where they're stretched tight against Kurt's hip. Kurt knows he shouldn't keep pushing things, not when all of this is still so _new_ for him, but he just can't help himself when he raises an eyebrow at Puck and scratches through the hair at the back of his head again, his nails catching at the stubble. Puck does growl this time, low in his throat, and Kurt gasps out when Puck bites at the skin on the side of Kurt's neck and his hips start slamming forward roughly, pressing Kurt back against the cold metal of the locker.

"Keep doing that," Puck grits out, his hips jerking forward rough and without any kind of rhythm in a way that Kurt's pretty sure means he's close.

"I thought you told me to stop," Kurt says, smirking at him as he scratches his nails back over Puck's scalp.

"I said you _should_ stop," Puck says, dropping his head back down to mouth at Kurt's neck again, sucking over the spot he bit earlier. Kurt whines before he can stop himself, trying to squirm out of Puck's grip so he can get more friction for his cock, but Puck just slides his hands down to Kurt's ass, holding on tight enough that Kurt whimpers. "I can feel the lace on my dick," Puck says desperately. "You ever do that? Jerk off with the lace rubbing against your dick?"

Kurt has, once or twice, but he doesn't have time to answer because Puck shifts forward one more time, trapping Kurt's cock against his hipbone as he makes a somewhat unattractive grunting noise and comes, hot and wet all over Kurt's belly and hip. Kurt's shocked into silence for a second, but then Puck starts to move his hips again, dragging his cock through the come and over Kurt's panties, his hipbone hitting just right under the head of Kurt's dick.

"You came all over my panties," Kurt says, not sure if he's pissed or turned on by that. It's difficult to tell when he's still so hard it hurts.

"Yeah I did," Puck says. "Got you all messy, made you look like a slu--" Kurt doesn't let him finish, because he's way too close to coming to have Puck ruin it, so he digs his nails into the back of Puck's neck and kisses him, deep and dirty, shifting his hips up to rub his cock over Puck's hip. Puck reaches between them, sliding his fingers through the come on Kurt's stomach and rubbing it into his skin, and it's completely filthy and kind of disgusting and Kurt is more than a little ashamed of himself when his body tenses up and he cries out and comes _hard_ , all over Puck's stomach and even up to his chest.

Puck stays close for a minute or two, keeping Kurt pinned up to the lockers and kissing idly at his neck while he squeezes at Kurt's ass through the panties. It feels nice, for a while, and Kurt's just starting to relax and stop waiting for Puck's inevitable gay freak out when his leg cramps up and he tries to jerk himself out of Puck's arms.

"Calm down, dude," Puck says, letting go of his ass and letting him slide back down to the floor. Kurt's legs feel a little wobbly, and he narrows his eyes when Puck stares down at his come-streaked torso and then raises an eyebrow at Kurt. "Do you like never jerk off or something?"

"I thought we already established that I did," Kurt breathes out, willing himself not to blush. "Is your attention span really that short?"

"You can't expect me to remember shit you said when I'm tapping that ass. I'm just saying, if you weren't saving up on purpose I'm kind of impressed," Puck says, shrugging. He's staring at Kurt's cock now, where it's starting to go soft and fall back down against the bunched up panties, and Kurt starts to get nervous again. He's trying to calculate the quickest way to grab his robe and clothes and get the fuck out if need be when Puck steps forward, pressing Kurt back against the lockers and rubbing at the wet spot on the panties.

"That is so hot," he mumbles, pressing them in against Kurt's skin. "My come's all over them, you look like a--"

"Puckerman if you call me a slut again I am going to punch you," Kurt huffs out, jerking away and tucking himself back into his wet underwear. "Just be glad this wasn't one of my good pairs." They're not actually ruined or anything, but Kurt enjoys making Puck feel guilty anyway.

"I could always buy you more," Puck says with a shrug, watching Kurt with dark eyes as he grabs his robe and wraps it around himself. It's making Kurt nervous.

"You couldn't afford it," Kurt says, trying to deflect the obvious offer in Puck's voice. "I have expensive tastes, you know. I'm more La Perla than Victoria's Secret."

"Fuck, why would you bring Victoria's Secret up?" Puck groans, reaching for his own pants. "Now I'm not going to be able to jerk off to the catalogs anymore without picturing you in the underwear." Kurt freezes in the middle of pulling his pants up under his robe.

"Puck, you realize this isn't going to happen again, right?" he asks nervously. "This was a one time thing so you'd get over your creepy fantasies."

"Of course I do," Puck snaps, eyes wide. "Do _you_? We're not like, a couple now, okay? You're not my girlfriend," he says.

"Why no, no I am not, seeing as I'm not a girl," Kurt spits out. The _nerve_ of Puck to try to turn all this around on him. "I thought maybe you would have figured that out given how much attention you've been giving my cock, but I guess I've overestimated your intelligence."

"You know what I mean," Puck huffs. "Sex doesn't mean anything more than sex, okay? Because A, I don't do commitment, and two, I'm not gay."

"Sure, only the most heterosexual of guys get off to other guys in panties." Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs his shirt so he can finished getting dressed and get out of here. He wasn't expecting to cuddle or anything, but putting up with a defensive Puck right now is almost not worth what Kurt is pretty sure was the best orgasm of his entire life.

"Like I said, sex is sex, okay?" Puck sighs, running his hand over his head. "But don't go around bragging that-- hey, what the fuck?" Puck asks, obviously affronted as Kurt breaks into helpless laughter.

"Trust me, Puckerman, I'm not exactly desperate to brag about fooling around with you," Kurt says.

"Wait, why not?" Puck asks, looking genuinely confused. "I'm a total badass at this school, you could do way worse."

"And I could do so, so much better," Kurt says, opening his locker and spritzing some mineral water on his face. He still feels flushed and a little boneless from his orgasm.

"Like who, because-- wait, what the fuck," Puck trails off, shaking his head. "Look, let's just agree not to talk about it."

"Not a problem," Kurt says, shutting his locker and pulling his jeans on under his robe. "This is a classic case of mutually acquired destruction, so your secret is more than safe with me."

"I don't know what that means," Puck says, "but I think it's a good thing, so okay."

"It means talking about what just happened wouldn't benefit either of us, so we both keep our mouth shut," Kurt explains, sliding his feet into his shoes and putting his shower shoes in his locker as he grabs his bag. "So thanks for that thing that didn't happen, I guess," he says quickly, turning on his heel and heading for the locker room door, determined to avoid any more awkward conversation about this. He's halfway to the parking lot when his phone vibrates in his bag.

_so that was a no on buying u panties then? i was going to steal them neway so it wouldn't be a big deal_

Kurt cocks his head at his phone. "One time thing my ass," he mumbles as he types out, _If you bring me anything from Target or WalMart I will throw them back in your face, and not in a sexy way._ He's kind of curious to see what Puck comes up with. Besides, if he ends up getting arresting for shoplifting panties, Kurt will have something to hold over him for the rest of his life.

 


End file.
